1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory storage device, particularly, an anti-sulfurization memory storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory storage device is a key component of an electronic device and its function is to store or temporarily store the digital data of the electronic device. In general, memory devices are of three main types: Unbuffered Dual In-line Memory Module (UDIMM), Registered Dual In-line Memory Module (RDIMM), and Small Outline Dual In-line Memory Module (SODIMM). No matter what type of memory device it is, the devices all include a printed circuit board (PCB), at least one volatile memory unit and a plurality of passive components, wherein the volatile memory unit and the passive components are installed on the PCB and the passive components are used to control the amount of electrical current transmitted from the host. Under normal operating conditions, the lifetime of a memory device can stretch from 5 to 10 years and, in some cases, over 10 years.
Due to the popularization of the electronic devices, the devices may be installed in outdoor facilities. As a result, the probability that the memory devices are exposed to any compound harmful to the device or water molecules in the air increases significantly, resulting in the shortening of the lifetime of the memory device. For instance, resistors currently used in memory storage devices contain silver. When such a resistor comes into contact with the molecules containing sulfur atoms in the air, the conductive layer containing silver will react chemically with such molecules to produce silver sulfide, which is insulating. This causes the gradual change of the conductive layer into an insulator. Eventually, electrical current can no longer pass through the resistor and the memory device ceases to function. Evidence of the formation of such silver sulfide is demonstrated in FIG. 1. In other cases, when there is excessive moisture in the air, it may cause moisture damage to the passive component in the memory storage device, and the memory device will cease functioning.